


The Cellist

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Bittersweet, M/M, Off-screen Canon Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony wanders the tower and learns new things.</p><p> </p><p>06-01-2014: I fixed up some of the typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cellist

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle itunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_ by Charlie Daniels. I own neither _The Avengers_ nor _The Devil Went Down to Georgia_.

Tony walked through the common floor in his tower; he had never expected to have so many people in here but he found he enjoyed it. He was intent on stumbling towards the large kitchen for food before he crashed for the morning. Tony found himself instead moving towards one of the lounges instead. He could hear strings of music coming out of the room; music that went from loud and harsh to soft and gentle and back again several time before he risked a peek into the room. He must be developing some tact. 

Clint stood by the window looking out at New York as the rain fell down. Pulling the bow across the strings he played a haunting chorus of notes. He’d been at it for most of the night; when he failed to turn his brain off in his rooms he’d moved here; to one of the unused lounges on the common floor. Hours in and he was finally getting somewhere: his thoughts slowly quieting, his body tiring. 

He tensed when he felt the presence of someone else in the room. Stiffly he turned around, instrument falling to his side. “Tony.” 

“I didn’t know you could play Katniss.” 

Clint rolled his eyes, so much for sleep, “You don’t know a lot of things about me Stark. What are you doing here?" 

“It’s my tower.” 

“It’s 3 in the morning.” 

“Like that matters.” Tony eyed the violin and bow clutched in Clint’s hands. A synapse fired somewhere in his brain. “Oh my god, you’re the cellist. You’re the one Agent Agent was talking to Pepper about.” 

Clint’s face shut down, and he moved towards Tony and out of the room. 

Tony had the grace to cringe; guess he hadn’t learned any tact after all. 


End file.
